Cuando todo cambia
by LoraElena
Summary: Todo parecía haber cambiado ese año en Hogwarts, el propio Draco Malfoy ya no era el mismo y cierta Gryffindor parecía haberse dado cuenta. El comportamiento del rubio era extraña y ella lo sabia pero había algo mas que le empezaba a preocupar,los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por el Slytherin. (DRAMIONE)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la encantadora J.K Rowling.**_

Caminaba lo mas rápido que podía por los pasillos, con cada paso más que daba se sentía a un más como una tonta. Exacto. Eso era lo que era, una tonta, pero que podía hacer con eso que había empezado a sentir hace solo unos meses atrás, por su peor enemigo. ¿Pero en realidad lo era?. Si se ponía a pensarlo, el no era su enemigo, al menos ella no lo consideraba uno, nunca había sentido tal cosa, es cierto que siempre lo había considerado un gran idiota egoísta, superficial y con un terrible odio por aquellos que no fuesen de su condición, así como ella. En especial porque era una sangre sucia.

Por años se había dedicado a humillarla e insultarla de todas las formas posibles pero sin embargo ella no lo odiaba. Pero ese año era distinto porque parecía ya no ser el mismo, ahora parecía más serio, parecía haber perdido todo interés por molestar a todo aquel que se dejara, tampoco parecía gustarle más andar por ahí con sus aires de superioridad por todo el colegio como antes, claro que seguía haciéndolo pero ya no igual, era más como si intentara mantener las apariencias, o al menos esa era la impresión que a ella le causaba, pero sobre todo lo que más le sorprendía era que ya no se dedicaba a insultarla ni a humillarla como solía hacerlo, claro que ella no extrañaba esos tratos, para nada.

Pero si le resultaba extraño ese cambio tan grande en él, le resultaba increíble que aquel que parecía ser su pasatiempo favorito, el de llamarla sangre sucia, ya no lo fuera más. Pero lo que más le parecía increíble de creer era lo que que había sucedido hace solo un mes atrás durante una de las clases de pociones que compartían.

 _Aquel día, mientras escuchaba hablar al Profesor Slughorn, sintió como alguien la observaba, era algo que no había sentido antes y buscando esa mirada se volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que lejos de sentirse avergonzados por ser descubiertos, no dejaron de obsérvale fijamente ni por un segundo. Unos ojos que siempre la habían mirado de una manera tan fría, unos ojos que parecían mirarla distinto ahora. Era como si se estuviesen derritiendo. Ella misma sentía que se derretía bajo esa mirada y entonces el tiempo parecía ya no serlo más, ahora todo parecía ir más lento. Pero la realidad golpeo en ella, haciéndola sentir tonta por el efecto que solo esa mirada tenía sobre ella, desvió sus ojos hacia al frente de la clase, donde ya no pudiese verle, en un intento por ya no seguir sintiendo lo que sentía._

Aquello le había resultado de lo más extraño, el hecho de que él estuviera observándola de esa manera no hacía más que hacerla sentir inquieta y se estremecía de solo recordarlo. Pero aquella vez no fue la única en que se sintió así.

 _Un domingo por la mañana mientras terminaba de desayunar, decidió que iría a la biblioteca donde retomaría la lectura de un libro que había comenzado leer hace unos días atrás. Se despidió de sus amigos y salió del Gran Comedor no sin antes sentir la sensación de que alguien la miraba, pero decidió no prestarle atención. Después de pasar a su torre por su libro se encamino hacia la biblioteca, una vez ahí se dirigió hacia la mesa más alejada, donde sabía que nadie la molestaría, aunque siendo un domingo difícilmente alguien se pararía por la biblioteca. O eso pensaba ella. Estaba tan concentrada en su libro que no sintió como alguien se sentó en la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella. Le tomo menos de cinco minutos sentir como alguien la miraba y alzando su rostro del libro se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos grises. Nervios podía ser la palabra para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. De acuerdo, todo aquello parecía una locura, que hacia el ahí mirándola de esa forma que le hacía sentirse tan solamente mareada por la intensidad con la que lo hacía. Acaso la había seguido. Acaso había sido su mirada la que había sentido al salir del Gran Comedor. Se removió incomoda sobre su silla pensando en esa posibilidad y en lo que podía hacer. Debería ignorarlo simplemente y seguir con su lectura, si eso haría. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en porque se encontraba ahí, mirándola como si le llamara con sus ojos. Invitándola a ir. Por un momento le pareció distinguir como se separaban suavemente sus labios. Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo. Estaba expectante. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan deprisa que tuvo miedo de que él lo escuchara. Ella misma podía sentir como su corazón latía en sus oídos. Pero entonces como si de un sueño se tratase todo, se despertó de golpe cuando miro como sus labios mutaban en algo parecido a una mueca de desprecio y acto seguido se levantó tan rápido que Hermione solo tuvo tiempo de ver una mancha borrosa en el aire. Después de aquello se había quedado un buen rato en el mismo sitio, parecía que su cuerpo no tuviera vida propia, solo su mente, que trabaja a una velocidad inimaginable tratando de hallarle una explicación a lo que había ocurrido. Pero le era imposible pensar en una razón que explicara el comportamiento del rubio. La razón por la que había llegado hasta donde ella se encontraba y la forma en que la había mirado era un misterio para Hermione._

Y desde aquel día estaba más confundida que nunca, no sabía que pensar. Ese año el muchacho había despertado en Hermione algo que no podía describir, al principio había sentido curiosidad por su extraño comportamiento, después había empezado a sentir que su curiosidad había llegado a ser algo hasta obsesivo cuando se dio cuenta que se la pasaba observándolo cada que podía, en las clases dobles que compartían, en el Gran Comedor, por los pasillos en los que coincidían.

Era como si al muchacho le pasara algo y ella quería averiguarlo a base de tanto mirarlo. Pero después de esos dos encuentros que habían tenido, por así decirlo, creía que se terminaría volviendo loca. Algo en ella había cambiado, comenzaba a sentir algo que no pensó que sentiría nunca, al menos no por él. Pero que tonta, se decía una y otra vez. Ella sintiendo algo por Draco Malfoy, si porque él era culpable de que se sintiese así.

Ella siempre había tenido la tonta idea de que Draco Malfoy no era realmente una mala persona a la que temer, para nada, de que todo eso que hacía era sola una forma de llamar la atención. Y que por supuesto las condiciones bajo las que había sido creado le habían convertido en lo que era. Y ahora que lo encontraba tan diferente ese año, se aferraba a esa idea.

Y esa era la razón de que ese año ella se encontrara por primera vez en el primer partido de quidditch en el que no jugara Gryffindor, ella nunca había ido a un juego en el que no jugara su casa, pero aquella vez era distinto, aquel día jugaría Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, y por supuesto allí estaría el, el objeto de sus pensamientos en los últimos meses. Hacia tan solo unos días que había sucedió el incidente de la biblioteca y aun no sabiendo muy bien que era lo que sentía por el Slytherin, decidió que iría a verlo.

Había pensando que no tenia sentido ir y un día antes ya había decido que no iría, pero algo la haría cambiar de opinión. Aquel día del juego al despertar había tenido un mal presentimiento que no mejoro al ver el tiempo que hacia afuera. El sol ese día había decidido no dejarse ver y las nubes que cubrían todo el cielo eran grises y amenazaban con traer una tormenta. Harry y Ron no entendían porque quería ir al juego de ese día, y menos con el mal tiempo que hacia pero ella les volvió a explicar por enésima vez que ya había quedado con Luna para ir con ella, su pretexto perfecto de porque iría al juego de ese día, ella sabía que sus amigos no irían porque estarían muy ocupados con sus deberes que como siempre dejaban para ultimo momento, aunque habían considerado ir solo para estudiar los movimientos de sus posibles rivales, porque el que ganara ese día se terminaria enfrentado a Griffyndor en el próximo partido pero una vez que vieron todos los deberes sin terminar que les esperaban decidieron quedarse. Así que no se preocupaba por ellos, aunque si se sentía un poco culpable por mentirles.

Pero qué les diría, que solo iba al juego de esa mañana porque quería ver que todo fuera bien con Malfoy por ese tonto presentimiento que tenía. Claro que a principio de año ellos dos también se habían dado cuenta del cambio en Malfoy pero después de unos días no parecían tan obsesionados como ella. Mucho menos habían comenzado a sentir algo por esa persona que les resulta tan desagradable, y para la que Hermione ya no parecía serlo tanto.

Y mientras todos esos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, al fin doblo a su izquierda para encontrase al fondo del pasillo con unas grandes puertas, termino de cortar la distancia y al llegar a ellas se detuvo un instante. Suspiro y dando un paso al frente abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó solo un poco. Solo lo necesario para ver dentro y darse cuenta que la enfermería se hallaba completamente vacía a excepción de un muchacho que descansaba aparentemente dormido en una de las camas del fondo.

Ahí estaba él, Draco. Su corazón se había detenido cuando lo había visto caer desde su escoba en medio de la fuerte lluvia que azotaba el campo de quidditch donde Slytherin se enfrentaba contra Ravenclaw. Pero ahora que lo miraba su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que Hermione creyó que se le saldría. Entro un poco más y con paso lento se acercó hasta la cama donde descansaba él, sabia que era peligroso estar ahí porque cualquiera podría entrar y preguntarle que hacia ella visitando a Draco Malfoy o peor aun, él podría despertar.

Pero necesitaba verlo. Había estado preocupada por él. Lo sabía ahora con total seguridad al darse cuenta que todo su cuerpo volvía a relajarse. Verlo ahí le hacía sentir tranquila porque sabía que estaría bien, pero también le hacía sentir confundida.

Confundida porque no sabía que rayos hacia ahí, ella quien había sido objeto de tantas burlas y maltratos por parte de aquel ser que se encontraba frente a ella durmiendo tan tranquilamente. Acaso ya no se acordaba de todos los años de humillaciones. Se supone que tendría que odiarlo pero no podía.

Quería quedarse ahí junto a él, pero entonces se sintió culpable por esos sentimientos que empezaba a sentir y que casi estaba segura que de saberlo el propio Draco se burlaría de ella por siempre, no habría un día en que no se lo recordara y se burlara de ella. No, eso sería peor que si decidiera llamarla sangre sucia todos los días por el resto de su vida. Ella no quería eso. Lo mejor sería ya no pensar más en él, ya no preocuparse por lo que le sucediera y olvidarse de todo lo que pudiera sentir.

Le miro por última vez, le dedico una sonrisa triste y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ahí. No había dado un paso cuando sintió como una mano fría le tomaba por la muñeca.

—Quédate —le había casi susurrado, Hermione cerro sus ojos, sintiendo todo su cuerpo tenso.

Un sueño. Si, eso debia ser. Pero su mano sobre la de ella se sentía tan real. Abrió sus ojos y se volteo para descubrir si era un sueño o no. Y cuando lo hizo, supo que ese momento era todo menos un sueño.

Sabia que se quedaria.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 _ **Ok ese es el fin! Si algún dia alguien lo lee háganmelo saber, déjenme una review y díganme que tal? Si les ha gustado o si lo habéis odiado xD, se los agradecería infinitamente y me haría muy feliz. Este es mi primer fic que escribo y me ayudaría a mejorar saber que opinan (:**_

 _ **En fin estaba pensando que talvez podría escribir la misma historia pero ahora desde el punto de vista de Draco... que les parecería? Yo se que no es muy larga y no muy buena xD pero no estaría mal leerla desde la perspectiva de Draco y saber el porque de su comportamiento tan extraño no?. Digan me si les gustaría!**_


	2. Actualizacion pronto!

Hola a todas!

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme porque al ver esta actualización pensaran que esto es realmente un capítulo más de esta historia, de la cual probablemente ya muchos no se acuerden que leyeron pues hace casi ya dos años que publique este OS, el cual nació siendo eso mismo, un OneShot pero al final me decidí por escribir un segundo capítulo, uno dedicado a la perspectiva de Draco Malfoy, la misma historia pero visto desde el punto de Draco para aclarar ciertos detalles.

Lo cual a mí me emociono mucho en escribir en su momento y a un lo hace, simplemente que en ese entonces no llegue a encontrar un final que me hiciera feliz (aunque pienso que mi fic es muy corto) y es que los finales no se me dan muy bien. Pero en fin antes de que los aburra y ahorrándome mis excusas, vengo a decirles que tengo pensado retomar este fic que deje inconcluso, el cual técnicamente ya está completo porque así fue como yo lo marque en Fanfiction, como completo, pero yo misma no estaba muy contenta con eso, que en mi nota anterior al final del capítulo yo misma les sugerí y pregunte qué pensarían de otro capítulo más a lo cual me respondieron que les habría encantado. A sí que ahora pensando en eso que les prometí hace mucho, quiero regresar dándoles eso mismo!

A un tengo que cambiar algunos detalles del capítulo que estoy por terminar de escribir e incluso me gustaría editar el primero y hacerlo un poco más largo, así que no sé exactamente cuándo lo subiré pero será pronto!

¡Lo prometo!

Si alguien que sigue esta historia todavía está al acecho y le hace feliz haber leído esto, porfa háganmelo saber me alegrare saber que alguien estará esperando actualización y me animara más!

Gracias =)


End file.
